


You're On My List

by SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based off of the spoiler from The 100 Brasil, F/M, Fluff, Honestly I'm trash, Love Confessions, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams/pseuds/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams
Summary: I was hit really hard with feels today, so I was inspired by some supposed spoilers on Twitter.Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit really hard with feels today, so I was inspired by some supposed spoilers on Twitter.
> 
> Enjoy!

They’re sitting in Bellamy’s room trying to come up with a list of the people they’re going to save. Clarke feels like she’s got a rock sitting in the pit of her stomach each time she remembers that she has a hand in helping decide who’s going to die.

 

_“We don’t decide who lives and dies! Not down here!”_ the words she shouted at Bellamy all those months ago reverberate in her head. _We do now._ she thinks solemnly.

 

Bellamy’s talking animatedly beside her, trying to come with something to do, preferring to pace rather than sit down. They still haven’t written a single name on the paper that lays before them. Who are they to decide who lives when they’ve killed so many? Why should she be able to try and find happiness once this is over instead of facing a fate she deserves much more. Clarke deserves to die slowly and painfully, exactly how the radiation would do it.

 

She looks at her partner then, the one person who still hasn’t betrayed her trust and has stood by her no matter what they’ve faced. It’s then that she finally figures out the first name to put down on the list. She presses the pencil down on the paper with a steady hand writing **_Bellamy Blake_** in her messy scrawl. Fit for a doctor she muses. His name is in stark contrast to the white paper as she made sure that she pressed hard enough that the graphite would stain the page with his name permanently. No one was going to erase him from this list and nothing was going to erase him from this earth, she’s made sure of both. 

 

Once it’s done the weight in her stomach lessens slightly. She knows that she would never regret saving Bellamy; he deserves this more than anyone. Sure he’s made mistakes, but he has spent his whole life sacrificing himself and his good conscience for the people that he loves. He’s a man with a heart of gold and skin made of bras. He’s strong, but gentle and Clarke knows that they’re going to need him for what comes next. He’s not expendable, never has been.

 

_"It’s worth the risk.”_ her stomach ties in knots just thinking about those dreaded words. It was never true and pushing him away because she was scared that loving him would get him killed was stupid. She knows she’s in love with him now, which doesn’t make any of this any easier, save for the decision to make sure he lives.

 

Clarke’s broken out of her reverie when she feels a presence looming over her back. She looks up then and see’s Bellamy staring at the paper with an indignant look on his face.

 

He shakes his head. “No, no way Clarke that is not happening. I can think of at least sixty people who should be on there before I’m even considered.”

 

“You’re on that list and that’s final.” she says with conviction, She see’s he is about to fight back, so she stands and faces him, softening. "They need you Bellamy. You’re someone they can rely on.” She stares into his eyes making sure that he understands. “You deserve to live a long and happy life. All you’ve ever done is sacrifice and I’m making sure that you don’t have to anymore. I know they’ll be safe with you Bell.”

 

His eyes flash as he clenches his jaw. “Why do I get the feeling you won’t be writing your name down after mine?”

 

She sighs. “Look, Bell I don’t deserve to be on that list. I deserve the fate that’s coming to me and I’m going to face it. I want this, but what I don’t want is for the people I care about to die.”

 

He looks momentarily taken aback and it hurts. Not because he’s hurt her, but because even after everything they’ve been through he still doesn’t realize that she cares about him just as much as he cares about her. 

 

To her surprise Clarke see’s angry tears pooling in Bellamy’s eyes. “No Clarke that’s not fair! I’ve done things that are just as bad or worse than you. My sister can’t even look at me anymore because of it all! You don’t get to decide what I deserve.” his chest starts heaving “I’ve lost too many damn people I care about and you’re not going to be one of them!”

 

The room is filled with loaded silence and the next time Bellamy speaks he’s eerily calm. “You’re not going to die because you’re going to take my place."

 

“No I’m not. You’re name is staying there. I don’t want to add you to the list of people that I’ve lost.”

 

He’s silent for a moment. Clarke watches him and swears she can see the gears in his head turning. Then his expressive eyes clear and he comes to stand beside her, bending over the table. His broad shoulders block her view momentarily and when he straightens up again she see’s that he’s added her name just below his.

 

“Bellamy.“

 

“The only way I’m keeping my name on there is if you keep yours.” He grasps her arms, rubbing his hands up and down the length of them in a soothing gesture. She’s suddenly aware of how close he’s standing. The toes of their shoes are brushing up against each other and his face is so close she’s almost going cross eyed as she tries to look him in the eyes. “They may need me, but I need you Clarke. This world is not one i want to live in if you’re not by my side.”

 

The corners of her mouth quirk up “Not really my first choice of ‘a world I want to live in’ in the first place.”

 

He gives her a small smirk. “Regardless of how awful this place has been, it’d be even worse if you weren’t in it.”

 

She moves her hands up his chest and grips the back of his neck, pulling his forehead to rest against hers. His hands find purchase on her hips.

 

“We’re partners Clarke and that means we do everything together.”

 

A small laugh bubbles from her chest at the reminder of all the times they’ve said that word.

 

“Okay.” she whispers, a small tear trickling down her cheek.

 

Bellamy pulls back and her arms fall from their place on his shoulders.

 

“Hey why are you crying?” he asks as he cradles her face in his right hand and wipes her tear away with the pad of his thumb.

 

“I just don’t know what I ever did for you to care about me so much. I don’t deserve it.” she sniffles.

 

Bellamy uses his hand that’s still cradling her face to bring her closer and presses his lips to the crown of her head.

 

“I told you Clarke, you’re forgiven. It’s what you do when you love someone, you forgive them.”

 

She feels the words against her forehead and looks up at him with glassy eyes. “i love you too.”

 

They look at one another for a moment before their lips meet in the middle as Clarke wraps her arms around his neck. They kiss for a few minutes getting lost in each others touch. There’s nothing hurried about the kiss, but there is a desperation behind it. The press of their lips and the tangling of their tongues are languid in pace and filled with more unspoken words.

 

When they finally manage to separate themselves, lips pink and chests heaving, Clarke knows she’ll be okay as long as she has the man with stars mapped across his cheeks and fire in his belly at her side.


End file.
